Question: A gold watch costs $$3$, and a popular black pair of suspenders costs $10$ times as much. How much does the black pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the gold watch, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $3$ $10 \times $3 = $30$ The black pair of suspenders costs $$30$.